The present invention relates to an amusement device having an electronic display and utilizing electronic circuitry.
One popular game is played on a device commonly known as a "slot machine". Mechanical slot machines are widely known throughout the world.
The conventional slot machine is constructed of a large number of gears, wheels, mechanical timers and other elements which operate conjunctively to provide an appropriate display and reward. The typical slot machine, which has not changed dramatically over the past 40 years, presents a display of three symbols at a time, each of which symbols is printed on a wheel which rotates in a random manner when the slot machine is actuated. Certain combinations of symbols represent winning combinations. For example, if three identical symbols are displayed when the three wheels stop, the player has a winning combination. The device typically has instructions printed thereon showing various winning combinations.
Prior art slot machines have certain drawbacks. First, the mechanical components thereof tend to wear and may cause serious service problems. The necessity for reliable operation of a slot machine is apparent, and it is desirable to avoid problems of dynamic balance, lubrication, differential friction and mechanical timers.
Second, the slot machine itself dictates what the winning combination of symbols is, and the player cannot easily vary the program based upon his own choice.
Third, prior art slot machines are limited in the number of symbols which can be displayed and some machines are not adaptable to multiple play. Thus, the conventional slot machine is primarily adapted to but a single play for each actuation of the handle, although it is believed that many players would prefer multiple play, where a plurality of combinations are tested upon each actuation of the handle, if the odds of winning were to increase proportionally.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic amusement device that is exciting and stimulating to the operator.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electronic amusement device which utilizes solid state electronic circuitry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic amusement device which displays symbols in a random manner on a cathode ray tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic amusement device which obviates the problems concomitant with devices requiring gears, wheels, mechanical timers and other mechanical elements.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic amusement device in which the player has the opportunity to select winning symbols. Thus the player may select a combination of letters corresponding to his initials and then try to match one or more of these initials.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic amusement device that is adapted for multiple operation, whereby the odds of winning can be increased.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic amusement device which is relatively simple in construction and efficient to manufacture.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an electronic amusement device which is simple for the player to utilize and is reliable in operation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.